One or The Other
by HiddenTruthandLies2
Summary: I changed the scene in which Luke...meets his demise. What if Jane stepped on some thin ice too? Who would she save? This will be considered a one-shot unless you say otherwise. I hope you all like it!


**Author's Note: I've decided to write a short change of events in Episode 5. **

* * *

**Lone Survivor or Kind Protector**

"Well? Go on then."

Arvo, or the Ruskie as Kenny preferred, began to limp his way across the frozen lake. Kenny walked a tad bit behind him to ensure that the ice wouldn't break from the weight. Jane was the next person to begin her trek across the ice. Once Jane was far enough away, Clementine began to walk across the frozen mass of water. Clementine's thoughts wondered to Luke and Kenny.

Luke was such a kind man and always thought before reacting. However, that sometimes could get people killed if the plan doesn't work well.

Just like the radio plan at Carver's camp. If Luke hadn't had attempted to steal food during the daytime, then the plan would've went smoothly. At night, he'd be able to sneak around since most people would be asleep by then. Not everyone stays awake forever.

Kenny was a man who was loyal to the bone but made rash decisions. He always acted before thinking about the consequences. Though, there was one plan he thought through. Just as Clementine was about to say that Carver might have lost the radio, Kenny takes it from her pocket and shows it to the world.

He even told her that if she had admitted the theft...Clem's eye might have been bashed in too. She was so glad that he survived it. She would have no idea what to do without that stubborn old man. To think that everyone was against him on accusing Arvo. It was, after all, his fault for the shootout. Clementine had decided against stealing his medicine. Arvo had lied...that shitbird.

Just then, she stepped on what she believed was a piece of thin ice and heard a slight crack. Jane seemed to slow down until she was three feet away from Clementine. Mike continued walking, his grasp on the baby was firm. Bonnie continued her trek forward while Luke continued his limp and step. Groans began to be heard from behind the group and when Clementine turned her head slightly to see the walkers approaching. Everyone else appeared to have noticed them as well.

"We got walkers on our asses!" Mike stated to everyone. It was obvious but it was better to warn them.

"Just keep moving. We'll be fine." Luke assured. It calmed mostly everyone...Everyone but Arvo. Arvo began to quicken his pace, to which caused Kenny quickly notice. He raised his gun slightly.

"Hey! Keep with us." He warned in a serious tone. Not moments later did two walkers shatter a piece of the ice with their combined weight. Mike cursed at the sight but Jane told him to relax and keep at a steady pace.

"Don't worry y'all. We got this." Luke told them. At that instant, Arvo decided to take a chance and run from the group in hopes of escape. Kenny yelled after him to stop but the wounded Ruskie continued running. He was scared of the one eyed survivor. Kenny cursed something inaudible to Clem's ears and chased after him. Mike's eyes widened.

"Aw crap! he's going to kill him!" Mike announced before speed walking towards the two running men. Before anyone could react, Arvo's wounded leg broke what appeared to be thin ice and caused half his body to fall downwards. This gave Kenny the opportunity he needed to catch up. While the Russian was struggling with keeping himself above water, the footsteps behind him alerted him of the fact that the angry man was coming.

He wished that he would give up now but did not. Arvo wasn't sure as to why he'd do this but he let himself get grabbed and forcefully pulled out of the icy water. Once off the ice, Kenny threw him down with shove, causing him to land with a loud thud. Mike reached the other side of the ice, the baby still tucked warmly in his arms. Kenny faced the others, especially Clementine with peaked worry.

With what had just occurred on the ice with Arvo, and the crack underneath Clem's foot previously, they all knew that to get off of the vast frozen lake as quickly and as carefully as possible. Jane seemed to begin to walk before hearing a crack beneath her feet. Not long after, another crack was heard from Luke's direction. _Oh no..._ Clementine thought as she slowly turned to face the two.

Sure enough, Luke had stepped on the crack she'd stepped on and it had expanded into a large break in the ice. Any more weight put near Luke would surely cause him to fall right through.

However, Jane was nowhere near safe either. Jane had stepped on thin ice as well and lost her balance. She was bent down on both knees and couldn't move at all. Walkers were approaching their general direction and were much closer than they should have been. Bonnie was more scared for Luke then Jane. Clementine was scared for both.

Jane had taught her so many useful tricks to expand her arsenal in the survival category. But Luke...he had rescued her and she had rescued him on more than one occasion. The two were close friends that had each other's backs. This was going to be a tough decision. She already knew somebody was going to die today, someone, but she didn't know who.

Bonnie appeared to be just as fearful as Clementine. Maybe they could save both of them she didn't know. However, there was a small chance that all four of them could die. However, it was a risk they were going to have to take.

"Bonnie! Go for Jane! I'll help Luke!." Clementine ordered before heading towards Luke with caution. One slip up and she would end up in the ice.

"Clementine, STOP!"

"CLEMENTINE!" They yells of both Mike and Kenny were heard in the background as the two progressed to their goal. Luke was shaking his head. His skin seemed to be turning a pale color.

"Clem...please, go back...just go back...I can't lose you too..." Luke pleaded with a shiver.

"_I'd come back for you..._" Clementine wasn't going to let him die. Despite how much he begged.

"_Well that's mighty sweet of ya. I'd come back for you too._" Those words echoed in her mind as she continued her approach.

"_Luke?_"

"_Yeah, Clem?_"

"_You...You won't ever leave me, right?_" The conversation the two had after everyone went to sleep, placed itself into her mind.

"_Of course I wouldn't. You're like a sister to me. I'd keep you safe, even if it kills me..._" Luke really cared for her.

"_...And you're like a brother to me...Even if you can be an asshole sometimes._" They had both laughed. She wanted them to keep having moments where they could both laugh.

Once she was close enough, she stopped. Clementine had an idea in mind that could possibly safe their lives. Carefully, she lifted her foot of the ice and moved it to another piece. It didn't crack. She then repeated this with the next foot. No crack.

Clem repeated the process two more times before she was now by Luke. He had a hand outstretched towards him and he had his own arm outstretched to her. She grabbed his hand and pulled has he pushed up with his other hand. By the time his leg was out, the ice cracked. But he was safe now. Ice cold, but safe.

"SHIT!" They all heard Bonnie yell as she fell right through...along with Jane. Clementine froze on the spot. Two people fell in. Bonnie and Jane. Maybe they would make it out?

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

Three consecutive bangs came from just a few feet away from the hole. Clementine rushed towards it and saw...

Jane.

"Jane!" Clem immediately took out her gun and flipped it to the handle. She then began to repeatedly hit the strong piece of ice in hopes of releasing her survivor friend. Jane's face expressed signs of true fear and one hand was covering her mouth. Tears began to fall from her eyes as Jane's banging became less frequent. Her eyes were shutting and losing life fast. Suddenly, a pair of ice cold hands pulled her away from the cracking piece of ice. Clementine began to struggle before hearing a voice.

"S-Stop Clem...It-It's over...Sh-She's gone..." Luke's voice told her with a faulty tone. After a short time, Clementine gave up as the banging stopped. Luke noticed that Bonnie had not come up either and looked away.

"F-Fuck..._F-FUCK!_" Luke whispered. This was terrible. Two innocent people had fallen today. Clem felt herself being picked up by Luke as best he could. Then he headed towards the safety of the other side of the lake. This decision was seriously a point where none of them could go back and change these events. It was pretty much impossible.

But they had to keep going on. But she was glad for one thing.

_Luke. Was. Alive._

* * *

**_DONE! This is going to be a one-shot. But, if I should continue this, then let me know..._**

**_CIAO!_**


End file.
